Madeleines
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Jack x Anna. You will recognize the footprints of your love in the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. ****Enjoy.**** This is a Christmas present to all my lovely Jack x Anna fans. I love you. So, so much.**

**Madeleines**

**Lesson one:** Don't forget the things you've said.

Anna stared out of the window. It was snowing. "Happy Christmas," she wrote on another decorated postcard and sighed. It was already late in the evening. Everything outside was pitch black like the dark orbs that haunted her in her dreams. The heaps of pure white echoed the moonlight, glittering as if thousands of fairies had dusted them.

The only source of light inside the small cottage was a tiny candle. She tried hard to keep it going, but even so, it was already going out. The room was chilly, but not cold enough for her to get the flames going in the fireplace across the creaking table.

Despite the fact she was alone and unfairly so, her face was adorned with a small smile. A small sigh escaped her lips. It would have suited her sister better to be there, she thought, writing "Happy Christmas" for another time. It was a Christmas tradition for the royal family to send Christmas cards, acknowledging the importance of the good deeds of their people and to thank them for what they had done. Usually, it would have been the reigning queen to sign the cards with the name of royal household, but it was incredibly unfortunate (for Anna, at least) that an international conference was being held in the neighbouring kingdom and Elsa absolutely had to attend.

"A few more," she reminded herself, looking at the pile of unfinished business. She wanted to go to sleep, badly, but she knew she couldn't. Tomorrow, Kristoff would come with Sven and they would deliver those cards. She had no other option. She had to finish tonight.

"God, this place feels haunted." She shivered at the thought of ghosts and pulled her blanket tighter around her back. When she had optioned to come to stay there, everyone had been surprised. There had been cries of "You can't go!" and "You're so brave!" alike. Truth was, she hadn't thought about it at all. To her, fairy folk wasn't dangerous and ghosts weren't real. After all, she had never seen one. Her sister's magic along with the friendly, although meddlesome trolls was all she knew of that world and in a way, this was more than enough.

The frost was drawing flowers on the windows, but she paid no heed to the beautiful patterns only Elsa's artistic hand could rival. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She scribbled the same two words she had written at least a thousand times along with her name and placed another card on the pile of finished work. It was enormous.

She worked in silence, enjoying the comfortable solitude. She hadn't been alone for weeks, not even when she was going to sleep. There was a maid in the room next to hers, divided by something akin to a sheet of paper. She didn't need a maid, not really, but the lovely girl had needed a job and she had thoughtlessly offered.

At last, the final piece of carton fell on the finished pile. It was no different from the other cards – they looked the same and were signed by the same hand. But it was the final one and she found great happiness in that. She took the candle to light her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

_What am I afraid of?_

Church bells rang in the distant darkness, marking the midnight. They resounded in the darkness and Anna jerked in surprise. She was tired, but her mind was alert. Avidly listening to every sound, her heart beat anxiously. _Something is going to happen_, she thought and the proof came a few seconds later, as a sudden cold gush of cold wind passed by and put out the flickering light.

Anna wasn't afraid of dark, but the gloomy shadows and the wind whistling behind the window didn't make her feel too good either. Especially since she was alone. She lighted the candle again and went through the kitchen drawers in hopes of finding another one – one that wouldn't be as shabby. The light flickered again, but continued burning despite the growing chilliness.

Her eyes fixated on the white snow outside and she waited. Anna remembered seeing something like that in her dream, but she couldn't be sure. She felt exhausted. Night by night, she was haunted by the darkness and horrible creatures her mind conjured up.

She heard steps coming from the upper floor, but she ignored them, deciding it would be pointless to think of it. It could not have been anything other than her imagination. Pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed tea (which she desperately wished to turn into hot chocolate), she grabbed a book she had found in a room upstairs. It was a romance that didn't work out. The boy dies and the girl will remain in longing.

A few hours later, she had tears in her eyes. Still in kitchen, she hugged the book closer to her, but her crying had hardly to do anything with it. "I don't want to be alone," she whispered, drowning the last drops of already cooled drink. However, the tiny specks of sensibility in her brain kicked in soon after and she had to dry her tears. She should go to sleep, she decided.

Anna turned off the candles, bringing back the night and taking away the comforting bliss. She fumbled for the way to the stairs and climbed up.

It never occurred to her to listen to the echoing of her footsteps. If she had, she would have noticed immediately how off they were from the soft tiptoeing of her feet.

Somebody was walking behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've chosen to move Jack's origins for the purpose of the story.**

**A/N: I obviously still don't own anything.**

**Happy Christmas, my dears.**

**Lesson two:** Not all medicine tastes sweet, but you're likelier to take it, if it does.

The sweet scent rising from the kitchen, sneaking in through the tiny crack under the door, made the sleeping body rise even though it was much too dark outside. She didn't even notice that she had forgotten to undo her braids and that thanks to it, her hair was less of a mess than it usually was. Her eyes were hurting and as she drowsily slid her feet off the bed onto the cold floor, it was tremendously lucky Anna and her clumsiness made it downstairs with a blanket safely. Drool was dripping from her mouth, for the brain had registered the delicious intoxicating smell as hot melted chocolate even if she was still half-asleep.

There were two porcelain cups on the kitchen table. She yawned and counted again. It wasn't a trick of light. Furthermore, they were both filled with the melted good she was certain she had not packed along on her trip (on her first day there, she had cried as she realized she had forgotten it) and besides, she had been asleep... Something in her brain clicked, but it didn't stop the drool trying to slide down her chin.

She helped herself to one of the cups. "It's my place and the intruders had no right to the kitchen anyway," she reasoned with herself, arming herself with a frying pan. Her cousin's husband had told her how wonderfully good of a weapon it made. Of course, it never occurred to Anna that a knife could have probably proved a little more efficient in her attempts to scare the strangers off.

Chocolate really must have been brought from heaven by all those holy angels all those old hand-bound books of her parents had written about. She let out of a happy sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying it utmost. It was certainly worth waking up for. Her eyes moved around the empty kitchen, studying every detail of it. So many things were out of place. There was a fire in the stove and on top of it, a baking tray with cinnamon buns, still warm to touch. The kitchen was cleaner than she had left it (for example, she hadn't bothered to do the dishes and now there weren't any that were dirty). Something was certainly off about it all. What kind of intruder would enter a stranger's house, make two cups of hot chocolate and a full tray of cinnamon buns (another thing she loved) and clean up her messes? It sounded fishy.

Still, she happily took two of the buns and decided to have breakfast, unaware of the figure sitting in front of her. Eyeing her with a small smile, there was Jack Frost. Invisible to the eyes of non-believers, he was still happy to not be alone at Christmas. Of course, the entire world would have wanted his presence in the shape of White Christmas, but over time, he had grown slightly displeased of running around and raising trouble with icy roads and heavy snow, receiving nothing in return. Obviously, he was going to get in trouble with Santa for it, but then again, now there was this new girl too. He wanted to have fun, it was true. But he didn't want to be _alone_.

"You know," Anna said, licking off her fingers. "I've no idea who you are or why you came, but you're really good at baking. I bet you're one of the trolls Kristoff sent ahead to take care of me. He was really frightened when I said I was going to come here. You can come out, I won't mind." She looked around, hoping to see a familiar rock transforming into one of the magic creatures, but nothing happened.

Jack smiled, tracing the cup in front of him with his finger. Minuscule patterns of ice formed on the inner side, nearly touching the hot chocolate. Anna sighed.

"Alright, if you don't want to, then so be it. But thank you for waking me," she said quietly. "I slept horribly. As per usual these days."

Jack leaned in, interested. The girl, as if sensing it, decided to continue.

"I keep seeing this one dream again and again. It's so dark, I can't breathe, I can't move. It feels so cold, as if my heart has been frozen over like the lake a little south from here. There used to be a village here, about a century ago." She smiled sadly. "My mother told me this story. Her grandmother was from the village that used to be here. When she was little, she went skating with her older brother once. Saving her, he fell through ice and never surfaced. My great grandmother never spoke after that. One time, the young prince of Arendelle passed through and fell in love with her."

"I wish I could have a love like that. To save me." Her confession surprised the boy and he smiled even wider. There was something about this girl that made him want to protect her and it made him incredibly happy to know she wished to be protected as well.

"Anna," he whispered, reaching out with his hand. Something stirred in her heart. She closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and hoped a star would fall, as she wished with her entire being for something great to happen. Something cold but soft brushed against her lips and she smiled, keeping her eyes closed for longer, savouring the moment. When she opened them, there was nothing visible to the eye, but she knew, in her heart, that the intruder was there. Except this time, he had intruded her heart.

Jack held her breath, eyes wide in pleasant shock. He had no idea how he'd managed to get on top of the table and not spill a single drop of hot chocolate in a few seconds, as his lips had found hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. ****Enjoy!**

**Lesson three: Be kind and have courage.**

Winter was breaking. Although it was hardly noticeable, the girl gazing out of the window was acutely aware of the melting snow and the few budding snowdrops on the grounds that were already freed of the cold and white. But the sky was still grey.

A bird pecked on the window, jerking Anna from her daze. At the same time, the door to her chambers opened and in came servants, carrying the fancy dress Elsa had had made for her. There was going to be the celebration tonight. It had _almost_ slipped from her mind.

"It's ready!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to it. She grabbed the gown and spun with it, letting it sparkle like it was designed to. Each new dress she got, was at least a thousand times prettier than the last one. The fabric was soft and elegant, the white bodice smoothly turning into light green. It was laced with white pearls and crystals, giving it a look of utter elegance and spring.

"I'm glad you like it," said her sister, placing a dark green coat on Anna's bed. She had entered after the servants, knowing Anna wouldn't even try to hold her excitement in. "It's lightweight, because I know how much you enjoy running around and playing with the children." The ball was open to everyone, regardless of their wealth or status. It had never crossed the queen's mind to forbid the citizens of her country coming, although so many of her counsellors had been against it. They had all been promptly assigned to other positions.

"It's brilliant!" Anna dropped it on the bed and hugged her sister tightly. Elsa patted her on the back, unsure how to react to such affections. The strawberry blonde was used to it. Her sister had always been a little bit more reserved than any of the other girls she knew, but of course, now she also knew the reason.

The girls stayed together for a while longer, until the queen had to attend a meeting she had called for. Even though it was a day of celebration, the kingdom of peace was threatened by war. But vikings, despite their ruthlessness, were not too difficult to persuade. She was lucky the representative of Hairy Hooligans' tribe seemed to desire this war as little as she did. If all were to go well, they too would attend the party.

* * *

Jack Frost enjoyed the view. It was once again full moon and it was most pleasurable watching it from so high. Although he could have gone even higher, capturing the tips of the castle's towers, there was a reason he had chosen this particular balcony. He was hoping to see someone.

The doors behind him were closed, but he could still hear the clinking of glasses and the never-ending chatter from the inside. He had considered joining them, but had decided against it, afraid of the disappointment and rejection. When he had arrived, Jack had seen her smiling at this fella her sister had introduced her to and now they had been dancing almost the entire evening.

The doors opened and as if not by coincidence, it was her. Princess Anna of Arendelle waltzed in, free of her company, and leaned over the edge. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, seeing her stare at the full moon.

"Yes, indeed it is," she whispered back, turning to face him. Jack's already dead heart seemed to come back to life. She examined him from head to toe, but was unable to recognize him. Elsa had introduced her to all of the Hairy Hooligans and she had found them madly entertaining. It was obvious this young man was of another world.

"I'm Anna," she introduced herself, extending her hand. Jack accepted it and brought it gracefully to his lips, placing a cold kiss on her knuckles. Shivers ran down her spine, but she was entranced.

"Jack," he gave his name shakily, still not believing she could see him.

"I love it how the snow gleams under the moonlight," she admitted, turning back to gaze over the grounds. "Kind of like your hair."

"Kind of like your dress," Jack said back lamely. Anna smiled.

"Thanks."

"Why are you not coming inside?" she asked after a small pause. Snowflakes had begun falling from the sky and Jack wasn't sure whether it was his doing or simply the weather.

"I'm not really dressed for a ball," he grinned, pointing at his clothes. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure a suit like yours is more than enough for a ball like this," she retorted. Jack frowned. As he glanced down, his surprise deepened. Anna was right: he was wearing a white suit which somehow matched with her dress perfectly.

"Come on!" She pulled him down from the edge he had been sitting on, towards the castle. "There is still time for a dance or two!" Jack stared at her and their entwined hands, then cast a last glance at the moon which seemed to wink at him. Strangely enough, it somehow made sense and he knew: after the sun rose, it would all be over.

"You're beautiful," he told her, as she took him to the dance floor. She blushed. "And it's been so long since I've seen your face, so please... Please just look at me."

"Do I know you?" she asked, rewarding him with looking up. The entire world was spinning around them, turning people into a mass of vibrant colours.

"We've met," he responded shortly. "And if the moon grants it, we'll meet again."

"The moon?" she questioned. He didn't answer. Tightening his hold of her waist, he pulled her closer, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. It was cold, but Anna didn't mind. If it had been anyone else, if it had been any less intimate, she would have pushed them away and fled to her room. But she felt like she could trust Jack. And although she couldn't remember meeting him ever before, her heart told her she had. Maybe in a different lifetime, maybe when she was very young.

After the last dance, he guided her through the gardens as if he knew them by heart. Anna wondered how it was possible – no one had been allowed to enter it for years. They stopped at a fountain that wasn't working yet.

"Why are you being so mysterious?" Anna demanded impatiently, when he turned his back to her. She tugged on his jacket.

"I'm not!" He was facing her again almost immediately. Between his fingers was a small snowdrop he had picked up just for her. She accepted it gracefully. "But I have to go." He grabbed the staff he had left there before, but decided against using his magic to leave. It was still a few hours before dawn, but he knew that if he stayed longer, it would be harder to go when the time came.

"No! Don't leave!" She exclaimed, angry at his suggestion. "You haven't told me anything about yourself or how you know me and it's not fair!"

"Oh, Anna," he stepped closer and let his fingers run through her hair. "If only it was that easy." His smirk etched itself into the girl's memory and it gave Jack a perfect opportunity to leave. He kissed her gently on the forehead and left, leaving the dazed girl behind.

"Who was the guy you were dancing with?" Elsa asked her, when she had returned to the safety of the castle. The servants were already cleaning up and their formal guests were asleep, but the queen had stayed, waiting for her sister.

"His name was Jack," Anna replied, hugging herself. "But he didn't say much else."

"He seemed to know you very well," the blonde pondered, slightly disturbed by the fact Anna had once again dashed off with a man she didn't know.

"He said he did," the princess answered, taking a seat by the fireplace. A servant quickly served them hot chocolate, although neither had asked for it. Nevertheless, they were glad to have it. "He also said that if the moon granted it, we would meet again. Elsa, do you have any idea what he might have meant?"

Elsa nearly dropped her cup. "Well," she started, biting her lip. "It could be, but... I mean, it's impossible..."

"What, Elsa?" Anna leaned closer, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"There's this story about protectors of the children," the queen said slowly. "They're called Guardians. Legend says they are only visible when the moon is at it's fullest. But they see us all the time. That would explain why he knew you, but you didn't recognize him."

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" Anna sighed, head filling with dreams of the beautiful cold boy.

"No offence, sis, but I'm pretty sure the winter personified made it quite clear that _he_ intends to see you again. There's a high chance you will see him too."

But Anna didn't hear her say that. She had already dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Lesson four: Your heart will always have something to say.**

It was the day before summer solstice. The eve to ward off evil spirits and heal. Anna was dressed in a simple linen dress, although the days were not as warm as she wished they would be. She had decided to join the festivities of the common folk, unlike many of her predecessors. However, Anna was very keen on learning about the traditions of her people.

"You look gorgeous!" exclaimed one of the town girls she had got to know relatively well. A lot of people were still reserved about her escapades, but Emily refused to be someone else, even if it was for the sake of her homeland and Anna didn't mind that at all. "Better than all those fancy-pancy dresses, I dare say!"

Anna giggled, twirling around. The dress did suit her, but it was hardly ever when something didn't. Emily's mother had made it herself. Although plain, there were a few cornflowers stitched on the edges of it. Anna found it amazing how some people had so much talent at such things. Emily said it wasn't talent. In her opinion, it was years and years of practise. After all, she was only the youngest of her eight siblings.

"Thank your mother again for me, will you?" Anna said, touching the blue flowers with her fingers.

"Of course." Although the princess had offered to pay for the dress, her family had refused to accept the money despite the difficulties they had had in winter. Many people in the village had been ill and one or two had even fallen through the thin ice. At least once, it had been Anna who had dived to save the little kids, who had dared to test the waters, scaring half the population of the country in the process.

"So, will you go picking the flowers?" Emily asked once Anna was done admiring her dress. She was implying to the tradition of the nine flowers. Unmarried women had to collect nine different blossoms and place them under their pillows, so that they could see their one true love in their sleep, or throw them into a lake to see the reflection of their love in the water. However, once they had collected all flowers, they were not allowed to speak.

"Probably not," Anna said with a solemn smile. "I'm going to be married in a few months. There's no reason to confuse my heart."

"With Hiccup? Please, Anna!" Emily snorted. "What you two have is a very lovely friendship, but trust me, you two are so not in love." Anna didn't answer.

* * *

Frost was covering the floor in less than a second after the staff slammed against it. Other guardians eyed Jack carefully, as he trashed the North Pole. They had never seen him so disturbed. Finally, he slid down the door, hugging his legs closer to him and hiding his face.

"I make a mess of everything," he whispered in agony. Nobody knew what he was talking about.

"Jack?" It was the Tooth Fairy who approached him first. The boy ignored him. "What did you mean by that?" Again, there was no reply.

"I bet it's about that girl he's been seeing," Bunny said bluntly. Jack sent an icy stream towards him which he casually ducked, but which ended up destroying some of Santa's furniture. "Yup, no doubt about that."

"Is she okay?" the Tooth Fairy asked and Jack groaned.

"She can't see me anyway, is there any difference?" avoiding looking her in the face. "Yes, she's fine and well no thanks to me."

"Jack," it was Sandy who had got completely serious. "If you don't tell us what's bothering you, then we can't help you. And you came here voluntarily." The last one was a brilliant point. Jack breathed deeply in and sighed.

"If I stay with her, I will end up hurting her."

"How?" Sandy demanded, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. Jack stared at his hands without reply. "Are you implying your magic will be of harm to her?" The blond nodded.

"But think how much good you do with your power!" Tooth Fairy exclaimed. "Children love you!" Jack didn't bother to tell her how none of them really believed in him.

"I nearly killed her," he admitted, exaggerating what had really happened. Every night since their formal meeting, he had been illustrating her windows with beautiful images of the things he had seen. One time, a stray thread of magic slipped under the window and nearly hit her. If it had, it would have been barely strong enough to send shivers down her spine and wake her. Yet it was the more terrifying that it hadn't hit her. Jack was haunted by all the what-ifs.

"Then, if you really care about her, maybe you should just leave her alone," Bunny suggested. It hit Jack hard in the heart, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He dried his tears and with a shrug, he grabbed his staff and left to hide somewhere else in Santa's factory. That was the night there were no more decorations on Anna's window.

* * *

"Did you stop decorating my window because it's officially summer now?" Anna asked cheekily at breakfast. Elsa put down her utensils and looked at her in surprise.

"I never drew anything on your window."

"No way!" Anna exclaimed. "There's absolutely no way these pictures got there without your magic!"

"I can assure you that it wasn't me," Elsa almost smiled. "Maybe it was your guardian Jack?" That shut Anna up. She hadn't seen him ever since his abrupt leaving from the spring ball. It had been many full moons, but he had not appeared. It angered her to the depths of her heart. As much as she wanted to see him again, all she wanted was to forget.

Later that day, she recounted the story to her friend Emily.

"Go and get him, girl!" the town girl yelled at her, as soon as she was done. "See, that's what I was talking about earlier. You do have someone in your mind and your heart. I bet you haven't had a day when you didn't think of him." She laughed, when Anna's face confirmed her thoughts.

"I don't know how to find him," she shook her head, although she looked eager to go. "I don't know his full name, where he could stay... Anything!"

"Frost," Emily laughed even harder. "If you're saying this guy is a guy of a legend, then the only Jack I could think of is the infamous Jack Frost our children are warned about."

Anna's mouth was agape. She had spent months pondering about his identity and here, Emily had figured it out in mere seconds.

"And if I had to guess who other guardians are, my best guess is that at least one of them is Santa Claus, who as you know lives..."

"On the North Pole!" Anna's eyes widened. She jumped up and ran back to the castle. "Thanks, Emily! You're a gift from the gods!" Emily smirked, letting on that she knew more than she was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing. ****Enjoy!**

**Lesson five: Your past will absolutely always catch up to you.**

Her horse was readied almost immediately. All it had took, was a bit of yelling at the stable boy who didn't think it was a good idea to set off to North. She didn't dare to face Elsa about it, so she decided her leaving must be kept in utmost secret. That means, of course, that everyone knew about it.

There were not many things in the kitchen she could pack for her journey. A baking tray full of fresh madeleines, some buns, two boiled eggs and rest, she decided, she would have to find on her way. Changing horses every day, she could cover the distance in about a week. She had enough gold to do so.

"And what is that I hear about you going to the North Pole?" Elsa stood by the door, hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm going to see Santa Claus," Anna said, feeling a little guilty about not telling her sister about her plan. "I'm going to ask him about Jack."

"You're going to need a change of clothes for that." The queen didn't disagree. She had seen the two at the ball and although she would never have admitted, it had been one of the most mesmerizing sights she had seen in her life. "It will be cold there." Anna looked up to her, struck by the realization. Elsa threw a bundle of clothes at her.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was suddenly extraordinarily serious. "You are the best sister I've ever had!" She threw her hands around her sister, giving her a well-deserved hug.

"Go for it!" Elsa embraced her back. "I'll be cheering for you!" Once released, Anna wrapped herself into the green wintry coat she owned and gave the other girl a thumbs-up. They left the kitchen and Anna jumped onto her black horse, rushing it to go.

It was a horrible journey, she would later say. When she finally reached the door she had been looking for, she was exhausted, hungry and extremely pissed off. Hearing Christmas songs worsened her mood even more. She nearly kicked the door down there and then, but before she could, it was opened by Santa's red-hatted little helpers.

"I want to see Santa Claus," she gritted through her teeth. The little ones let her in out of sheer terror. It moved Anna's heart and she made a mental note to solve this issue later. She looked around her while she still had time to wait, liking the place greatly already. She was served cookies and milk, and although she would have probably enjoyed a full meal better, it satisfied her stomach at least a little.

"And who do we have here?" The man whose name she had known since childhood descended down the stairs and she nearly bowed, until she remembered her reason for being there and what it had taken to get there.

"My name is Anna and I demand to know the whereabouts of Jack Frost," she said very loudly, trying to sound as authoritative as her sister did. "Immediately." However, there was hardly any royal elegance in the way she demanded and she sounded more like a displeased little girl. Yet all Santa could do was stare at her.

"It must be you," he said, offering her his hand. "I'm Santa." Anna glared at him. "You've probably heard of me. Why are you looking for Jack?"

"He has something of mine. I need him to return it," she declared, shaking almost the entire house with her yell. Somewhere there, Jack jerked, hearing the familiar voice.

"It can't be..." He murmured anxiously, his heart clutching itself in his chest. He grabbed his staff, ready to flee.

"Oh no you don't," took someone him by the nape of his neck and threw him back into the building. It was Bunny, who had kept an eye on his rival ever since he started moping around, doing nothing. He hadn't conjured a snowflake in days. All his powers had bundled up in him, as he tried to be as 'human', as 'normal' as he could be. It was dangerous to let him continue like this. Otherwise, he could really hurt someone. "Go and talk to her."

"Jack!" It was Anna who noticed him first. "I knew you were here!" She squinted her eyes at him, making him gulp in fear. She looked murderous. Santa and Bunny were sneaking away and although she obviously noticed, she didn't stop them.

"You stinking idiot!" She flew towards her, hands ready to punch the life out of him. Jack stepped out of her way at the last moment, catching her by her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall into a pile of wooden toys. Anna twirled around, even angrier. If Jack had let her punch him, she might have considered forgiving him easily.

Jack wrapped his hands around her, casually trapping her in his embrace. Anna was dumbstruck. On one hand, it felt so incredibly good to feel him so close. On the other hand, it made her livid.

"You came looking for me..." He whispered affectionately.

"You left!" She snapped at him. "What did I ever do to you?"

Suddenly, Jack remembered. He pushed her away as quickly as he could, putting distance between them.

"You could never understand!" he gasped in fear. Anna tried stepping closer, but he backed away even more. The girl's eyes filled with hurt.

"Don't I deserve to know?" she whispered. Right then, the door slammed open and there stood Tooth Fairy who had just arrived after getting the word.

"Oh my god," she gasped, staring at Anna. "It's _you_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Lesson six: all we are, we are.**

All eyes were on the Tooth Fairy. She had a hand covering her mouth and tears threatening to spill. Anna was as surprised as she was, forgetting Jack momentarily. She didn't know the girl in front of her, but somehow, she knew.

"I knew we would meet one day!" the guardian exclaimed, rushing to hug her.

"I'm sorry?" slipped the words from the mouth of the confused princess.

"It's me!" grinned Tooth. "The Tooth Fairy!" Anna blushed, her cheeks colouring quicker than anyone could say "gingerbread".

"Oh." She said stupidly, slapping her forehead a moment later. Other guardians watched them with curiosity.

"Maybe we should all sit down and have a drink or two?" It was Santa who interrupted the staring competition. Tooth nodded, not taking her eyes off the visiting girl. "And we can all talk this out." He wrapped a hand around either and guided them to a room with a round table. It already had a plate with cookies on it and two cups of hot chocolate he pushed forwards the ladies. He motioned others to follow and they did. Bunny was again holding Jack to stop him from escaping. He seemed to be in a worse mood than before.

"Anna and I have had an interesting arrangement for a really long time," Tooth explained, as Anna's blush deepened. "For years, she has prayed to me every night." She smiled gently at the girl. "I hope you'll be happy to know that I've received all of them. They were quite lovely."

Anna took a sip of her drink to avoid saying anything. So did Tooth, waiting for someone else to talk. Santa nodded, noticing the glances Jack was sending to their guest, and stood up from his chair.

"I see. Bunny, you can let go of our snowball," he said. "I just remembered I needed your help decorating these Christmas presents we talked about."

"But we didn't..." started Bunny, but caught the hint. "Oh, right. Yeah, the presents. Let's go. Tooth, you coming?" Tooth Fairy's laughter was like the tinkling of bells. She smiled at her new friend and fluttered her wings to fly after them. It was then Jack realized they were left alone. Sandy must have left discreetly before anyone could even say something.

"Anna," he whispered in fear. "You have to leave. I'm a threat to you."

Anna crossed her hands over her chest. "And what if I don't?"

"You have to." Jack didn't look at her, but he could hear her standing up and moving closer. He wanted to move, get away from her as far as possible, but he was frozen on the spot. He felt the girl place a hand on his shoulder, her warm touch waking a distant warmth in his heart.

"What's wrong, Jack?" she asked gently, seeing him shake in front of her. "Come on, let's go home." She tugged on his sleeve, pulling him up and embracing him to hold him still.

"Please, Anna," his voice broke.

"I know what you are," she said softly. "And it's okay."

Anna had hardly ever seen someone cry. When she had been younger, she'd seen one of their servant girls weep for the recently deceased queen. She'd seen a number of her playmates cry from hunger or because they had fallen on the ground. She herself had shed tears numerous times for her dead parents, her isolated sister, the closed gates; but none of the times she had ever cried or seen someone do so had made her heart ache like the way Jack's sobbing did now. She held him strongly, refusing to look at him, but running her fingers through his white hair with great affection, soothing him more than she could ever guess.

It was soon the night fell over the Guardian household and it was unanimously decided Anna would stay the night. Anna and Jack stayed awake all night, talking to each other about anything that they could think of. She talked about her sister, her magic and the life back in the castle. He talked about his adventures, the snowball fights and sliding on thin ice.

"It was you who drew these flowers on my window, weren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Jack stiffened and gave a nod. "Why did you stop?"

"I messed up," he said rigidly. Anna paid it no attention, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. It appeared to work, but he still felt disturbed in his heart. It made him want to confess everything and keep her in the safe silence at the same time. It was the former that won his inner struggle. "I could have killed you. The last time when I was frosting your window, I missed... The magic nearly hit you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Anna laughed, remembering the time Elsa almost killed her. "But you didn't. Which is good. Also I really doubt you could have killed me, I don't think frozen flowers take that much magic. I'm alive though. That's good, right? I mean..."

Jack cut her rambling off by pulling her into a hug and muffling her voice. Anna's cheeks flared, feeling his icy chest under her face and realizing how awkward it might look to anyone observing. Even though there was no one else there, she could not help it.

"You're adorable, my dear Anna," he chuckled, trapping her head with his hand. This time, it was him petting her hair and inhaling the sweet intoxicating scent of the strawberry-scented shampoo Tooth had lent her. It smelled like summer and as Anna wrapped her small arms around his waist, he could only think how it suited her so perfectly.


End file.
